


《不贰臣》番外

by Gu_Song



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Song/pseuds/Gu_Song
Kudos: 1





	《不贰臣》番外

番外

年年岁岁花相似，岁岁年年人不同。

又到了一个除旧迎新的年关，整个帝都都沉浸在过年的喜气洋洋之中。

算起来，肖战和王一博已经结婚三年了，琑儿也上小学了。尽管王一博继承了偌大的王氏集团，但他们依旧如同寻常人家，过着最寻常的小日子，拥有最寻常的幸福。

这几年王一博的成长大家都是有目共睹，老爷子早在几年前就有了退休的想法，如今看到能独当一面的王一博把公司管理得如此有模有样，他老人家也算是彻底放了心，把公司全权交给了他，自己倒是闲云野鹤，过起了老年清闲生活。

最觉得不可思议的人其实是肖战，他很爱王一博，也很信任王一博，这些都毋庸置疑，可是他当初决定和王一博在一起时心里还是不免有些担忧——王一博毕竟还是年纪小，他真的能当好一个爸爸吗？

然而这种忧虑在他们同居之后就烟消云散了。虽然王一博平时工作忙，不可能对琑儿照顾得细致入微，但是当他空闲的时候，他几乎把所有的时间都留给了肖战和琑儿，毫无怨言地陪他们瞎闹腾，完全看不出半点疲惫的状态。

有一次肖战在医院加班，回到家的时候已经快九点了，他顶着凛冽的寒风推开家门，看到正对着他的沙发上坐着一大一小两只“奶牛”，小的窝在大的怀里，乍一看跟俄罗斯套娃似的。王一博抱着琑儿，听到开门的动静之后两人一起回头，琑儿从王一博膝头一跃而下，小奶音开心地叫着“妈妈”，一头扎进肖战怀里。而王一博就跟在琑儿后边，面带微笑地望着肖战，然后把他拥在怀里，在他额头上轻轻印下一个吻。

“宝宝，欢迎回家。”

每当想到这一幕时，肖战的心里都是暖暖的，这种幸福快乐完全不同于小时候爸爸妈妈带着自己去游乐场玩的幸福快乐，那是只有成了家的人才能体会到的。他怀里抱着的人，是他生命的延续，是他的珍宝；而抱着他的那个人，是他这辈子至死不渝的爱侣，将他视若珍宝。这两人，就是他的全世界，他们在哪儿，家就在哪儿。

但是与此同时，肖战也深谙王一博的性格，童年时的经历让他不喜欢将喜怒形于色，他受了苦受了累也一声不吭，只会把所有委屈辛酸往肚子里咽。肖战不希望他这样。尤其是当他看到王一博工作劳累了一天，回到家里还要热情高涨地陪琑儿玩、带琑儿洗漱、哄琑儿睡觉，这一系列事情忙完之后他整个人才瞬间像个泄了气的皮球，瘫在床上累到不行。

肖战把这一切都看在眼里，他心想着自己必须要帮王一博分担一些，至少不要让他这么劳累。可是他很快发现自己除了能分担家务以外，别的事情他都帮不到王一博，那些公司经营管理方面的事情他一窍不通，账簿上密密麻麻的数字他看着就头晕。

这种想法让肖战愈发不安起来，倒并不是担心王一博会嫌弃他，只是他自己对自己有限的能力感到惭愧和内疚，这是仅限于爱人之间才会存在的一点点自卑。

肖战想要讨王一博的欢心，他为此还特意询问了周围的一些直男朋友们，最后他糅合各方意见，准备给王一博一个惊喜。

正巧这段时间肖战的父母来到帝都看望他们，肖战就把琑儿放到父母那边去住一段时间，今天晚上，是他特意留出来给王一博的，独属于他们俩的二人世界。

他在网上购置了一堆彩灯、纱幔、香薰蜡烛之类的装饰品，用了一下午的时间把客厅和卧室重新布置了一番，玻璃餐桌也换上了纯白的桌布，摆上了带金箔边的陶瓷盘子和纯银刀叉，就像电影里男女主角进行浪漫的烛光晚餐时那样的配置。

肖战忙出了一身汗，上衣脱得只剩件打底的衬衣和一条粉红色围裙。他看了看手表——五点半，王一博大概还有不到一小时就该回来了，他又赶紧去厨房里开始准备配菜，牛排可以等王一博回来了再开始煎。

钥匙插进锁孔并转动了一下，发出“咔”的一声响，然而肖战正站在厨房里忙活，完全没听见玄关处的动静。

王一博一推开家门，昏暗的灯光让他突然有点不太适应，他第一眼看到的是餐桌上夸张的烛台，带着忽明忽暗的几点火光，在锦簇的白色山茶花之间摇曳。他反手关上房门，在客厅里环顾一圈后，对着墙上挂着的彩灯和纱幔不禁咂舌：这真的是我朴素的家吗？挂这些物件的人真的是我勤俭持家的老婆吗？

他转过身，看着厨房里那道瘦高的背影忍不住轻声笑起来。

由于厨房里的灯光比客厅的灯光亮很多，肖战此时对于王一博来说是逆着光的，那暖暖的光线温柔地勾勒出肖战的长腿细腰，还有他柔和的面部轮廓，给他整个人镀上了一层金边，仿佛他才是那光源，散发着耀眼迷人的光芒。

王一博伸出了双手，把他的天使与光一起圈在了怀里。

肖战被他突如其来悄无声息的动作吓了一跳，他正拌着沙拉，于是装作有些生气似的，故意用指尖挑了些沙拉酱糊在王一博侧脸上。

“怎么一声不吭地窜出来吓人啊？”

王一博被沙拉酱糊了脸，但他不气不恼，反而笑嘻嘻地握住了肖战恶作剧的手，拉到自己嘴边，对着他沾上沙拉酱的手指轻轻嗦了一口。

“客厅里那些花里胡哨的东西都是你弄的？”

肖战抽回了手，双颊有些泛红，不知道是因为刚才指尖温热酥麻的触觉，还是因为王一博这一句调笑。

“嗯......”肖战有点不好意思，“你不喜欢？那我......”

“喜欢，特别喜欢。”王一博赶紧接住话茬，只是他不知道一向对这些东西不太关注也没什么研究的肖战为何突然心血来潮，“你肯在我身上费心思，我怎么可能不喜欢呢。”

他们保持着前后相拥的姿势，王一博抬手抚着肖战白皙的后颈，侧着头与他接了一个缠缠绵绵的吻。

他们在一起这么多年，上床都上过无数次了，孩子都长这么大了，可是他们还是会为彼此怦然心动，宛如初恋。

两人分开时，唇齿间扯出一条暧昧的银丝，随着两人轻微的喘息，银丝也跟着不住地颤抖。肖战浑身发热，腿软得快要站不住了，他的身体稍微后仰，后背靠在了王一博坚实的胸膛上，他能感受到他有力的心跳，也能感受到摩挲着他臀部的某样东西已经处在半硬状态了。

他们差不多有一个月没做了。

但是现在不是时候，现在才六点多钟，还没吃饭呢。

肖战缓了一会儿，然后站直了身体，从一旁拿出一瓶干红，又翻出一个开瓶器，塞在王一博手里。

“去把红酒先开了。”

王一博盯着肖战红到快要滴出血来的耳尖，心里立刻了然，他这是害羞了。可王一博偏偏还要坏心眼地对着那红红的小耳朵呵着气。

“遵命，老婆大人。”

可是他半点没有松开肖战的意思，双臂仍然这么虚虚地环着肖战，在肖战面前直接把那瓶红酒给开了。肖战没明白他什么意思，可随后这瓶酒的瓶口就开始向自己倾斜，深红色的液体从他的脖颈开始，钻进了他的衣领，顺着他的胸膛一直向下淌着。

肖战本来就热，加上之前那个吻让他的体温继续攀升，这时突然有一股清凉的液体在他的肌肤上肆虐，这种快感让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“你干什......唔！”

话还没说完，王一博已经含住了他小巧的喉结。

细细碎碎的亲吻落在肖战的脖子上，沿着脖子一路向下，到锁骨，又到胸膛，肖战甚至不知道自己什么时候被王一博翻了个面，他只能感觉到刚刚被凉意刺激到的那些地方，此时全部被王一博温热的舌尖扫过，被王一博潮热的口腔包裹住。

肖战从来没体会过这种冰火两重天的快感，此时他的呼吸完全乱了，他被王一博的动作主导着，被王一博的气味围绕着，他的双手捧着王一博的后脑，修长的手指插入他柔软浓密的发丝间，并且伴随着王一博的吮吸不住地颤抖。

他快要沦陷了。

王一博的鼻尖轻轻蹭着肖战的锁骨，那里刚刚留下了一排浅红色的牙印。

他用鼻音呢喃着：“喝酒啊。82年的干红就应该这么喝。”

肖战搂紧了王一博的脖子，大腿内侧磨蹭着王一博的下面，嘴里却说着：“还没吃饭呢，吃完饭再喝。”

王一博被肖战蹭得邪火直冒，他的眼睛里攀上了血丝，望着肖战嫣红上挑的眼尾和微微张开的粉嫩嘴唇，语气很恨道：“......那就先‘吃饭'。”

肖战身体悬空，两条长腿盘着王一博的腰，手臂也跟着收紧了些，王一博就这么把他抱了起来，两人一边接吻，一边跌跌撞撞地晃进了卧室。

王一博把肖战压在身下，两人一起陷入了柔软的被褥间，肖战盘在他腿上的腰却没有放下来，脚跟轻轻地蹭着王一博的后背，倒像是一种催促。

他们做过很多次，但这一次王一博尤其亢奋，就像是被一把火点燃了一样，他的高涨已然抵在了肖战双腿之间。

肖战的衬衣被扯开大半，围裙半挂在肩头，大片白皙的胸膛就这么暴露在空气中，暴露在王一博眼里，上面还印着方才激烈时留下的紫红色痕迹。

王一博刚解开肖战的皮带，褪下他的裤子，肖战却喘息着伸手将他的胸膛推开了些。

“等、等一下......”

“怎么了？”王一博闻言抬头，看着肖战半眯的眼，那双含情眼里水光潋滟，很是诱人。

肖战突然用力，翻身把王一博压在了下面，他则跨坐在王一博的腰上。他微微俯下身，用小巧柔嫩的舌头描绘着王一博锋利的下颚线。

唇齿间吐露的语句不太完整，但是王一博听得真切。

“今天...换我来让你舒服吧......”

王一博有些惊讶，肖战的手已经趁机伸进了王一博的裤子，他的手不大，只能勉强握住，他的手法也并不娴熟，可仍然让王一博舒服得哼出了声。

因为这种有一下没一下的撩拨最为致命。

肖战上面也没闲着，他一直像只小猫讨好主人似的，用嘴唇亲吻着王一博的喉结，在脖颈出反复流连，最后被王一博钳着下巴来了个法式热吻。

两人下面都硬得不行了，肖战的腿间更是渗出了某种爱液，他骑在王一博腰上，扶着王一博的下体，慢慢地坐了下去。

好大。

龟头刚刚探入，肖战就有些受不了了，他扭动着腰肢，想方设法地适应王一博的尺寸。

王一博被卡得也很辛苦，他一手扶着肖战的侧腰，一手揉着肖战的臀瓣，想要将他稳住，然后胯间猛地用力往上一顶。

“......哈啊！”

肖战泄出了呻吟，刚才那一下颠簸进去了大半，而随后在重力的作用下他不由自主地往下一坐，几乎全部没进去了。

“太、太深了...我不行......”

这个姿势确实太深了，甬道被异物充斥的胀痛感让肖战泪眼婆娑，这才刚刚开始，他却感觉自己要去了。

他双颊发烫，把脸埋在王一博的颈窝不愿抬起来，王一博却偏偏故意凑到他耳边说：“加油，宝贝儿，你行的。”

这人实在太坏了。

肖战眼泪汪汪地环着王一博的脖子，下面不停的耸动让他跟着一起在欲海浮沉，肖战自认为不是那般贪欢的人，他承认自己的欲望，但绝不沉溺于此，但王一博的存在对他而言就是一根肉中刺，让他又痛又痒，让他一次又一次向性欲屈服，让他在床笫之间醉生梦死。

“一博...一博哥......”

肖战下意识地喊着，连尾音带着颤。

王一博轻叹一声，滚烫白浊的液体瞬间填满了甬道，顺着两人媾和的私处往外流，流过肖战大腿内侧，留下一道道淫靡的斑驳。

肖战整个人都脱了力，他伏在王一博身上大口喘着粗气，两人细密的汗珠和粘稠的体液沾在对方身上，逐渐水乳交融，可是谁也不嫌弃谁。

王一博抚摸着肖战的后脑，轻轻顺着毛，哄猫儿似的笑着说：“宝宝真棒。”

肖战的脸涨得通红，双手依旧环着王一博的脖子不肯松开，被捂得有些闷的声音弱弱地传来：“王一博......”

“嗯？”王一博的大手顺着肖战的后颈滑到背部，轻轻地拍了拍。

“......我好爱你啊。”

王一博的手顿了一顿，这句话他不是第一次听，他们俩从不吝啬向对方表达爱意，但是之前的每一次，真挚归真挚，却总感觉带着些玩笑的意味。而此情此景下，肖战突然对自己说：我好爱你啊。

不仅仅是“我爱你”，而是“我好爱你”。

王一博笑了。

他撩起肖战汗涔涔的刘海儿，在他光洁的额头上珍重地吻了一下。

“我也是。”

“我也好爱你啊。”

王一博把肖战紧紧搂住，此时无需再多言什么，他已经将他的全世界拥入怀中。

随后，他就听见肖战靠在自己怀里发出了均匀的呼吸声。

一种满足感顿时填满胸腔，王一博觉得此生无憾了。

只是可惜了那些香薰蜡烛......

王一博心想。

  
*Fin


End file.
